


One Day...

by crazydude



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/F, First Kiss, First Person, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV First Person, after jaehees route, enjoy haha, so much, you are the main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazydude/pseuds/crazydude
Summary: short drabbles of how you and Jaehee finally get together with loads of fluff and cuteness in between.





	One Day...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, probably should have posted it when the game was still 'hot' but heyyy alls good :')  
> Also, first person isn't my thing but i gave it a go.  
> Feedback is always welcome, if you make it to the end how 'bout leaving a kudos :P

“Jaehee! Thank you for bringing me here. It’s perfect! You’re perfect!” You gleam at Jaehee squealing on the spot trying to contain your excitement. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Jaehee hid a shy smile on her face, she made her best friend ecstatic and that made her happy. 

You turn away from Jaehee and your eyes dart over the enclosure focusing in on the pandas in the far corner making their way to the front of the glass. Without taking your eyes off them your body vibrates with excitement and you tap Jaehee’s shoulder and point towards the pandas.

“Look at them. Aaaahhhhhh howwww cuteeeee!” 

Jaehee watches and allows the smile to spread across her face. She looks at you with astonishment, but you don’t notice. _One day,_ Jaehee thinks, _One day someone is going to fall in love with this beautiful human being._   
-  
It’s the day before Valentine’s Day and you and Jaehee are in the kitchen making special festive cupcakes. Jaehee is baking and you are icing. You hum quietly to yourself as you’re drawing the last love heart on this batch of cupcakes. As you finish the design you smile to yourself. 48 cupcakes down, 12 more to go. You turn and watch Jaehee as she bends down and puts the last batch in the oven. 

“Jaeheeeeeeeeee?”

“Yeah?” She turns while taking off the oven mittens. 

“You know since I’ve been a babe and helped you?” You start. 

“You know since it’s your job to help since you own this café with me.” 

A laugh escapes your lips and you walk slowly over to Jaehee with a cupcake in your hand. “Well regardless, I was thinking since we’ve worked so hard. We could maybe share this cupcake?” 

You stand in front of Jaehee with an innocent expression on your face wiggling your eyebrows. 

A small chuckle escapes her lips, “We can’t. They’re for tomorrow and you know that.” 

You sigh, but then your eyes light up. “Well if we can’t eat the cake we can eat the icing. Right?”

Before Jaehee answers, you scup your finger through the icing and try it. “Mmmygod. You have to try this.” You get more icing on your finger and bring your finger to her lips. Jaehee stares. She looks into your eyes and you give her a nod of encouragement. She quietly giggles before she wraps her tongue around your finger and sucks it into her mouth. Her tongue is lapping your finger and you barely have time to supress the gasp that nearly escaped. She hums in content and the vibrations travels from your finger and spread around your body. You blink several times before you realise your finger is still in her mouth and you quickly remove it resisting the urge to do it all again. “You’re right that is good.” You cough and turn your head away and is thankful when your phone rings. You fumble for it out your pocket and you accept the call. “Zen, what do you want?” Your voice is quite horse and you walk away from Jaehee mouthing you’ll be back in a bit.   
Jaehee watches you leave and lets out a broken sigh. She looks down at the icing. _One day…_

-

It’s ten at night and you flop onto the couch next to Jaehee. “Whatcha watching?” You shiver and move closer to Jaehee for warmth. “Just a cooking show. It’s about – what are you doing?!” 

You stop in your tracks with a blanket in your hand, “Snuggles? I’m cold…” 

Jaehee rolls her eyes, “Fine, but you’d be warmer in bed.” You settle comfortably into Jaehee and rest your head on her shoulder. She puts her arm around you and pulls the blanket over both of you. 

“I know I’d be warmer in bed, but one I’m not tired and two, I want to spend time with you.” Jaehee’s eyes soften and she squeezes your shoulder. “Just don’t fall asleep.” You grin and face the TV. You didn’t realise how tired you were until your eyes start to close and you can feel sleep tugging at you. 

Jaehee tries to keep all of her focus on the TV, but every now and again her eyes wonders to you. She watches as you slowly start to drift off and mumble nothingness to yourself. Her hand finds its way into your hair and she rubs small circles on your head. She watches you and notices how peaceful you look, she traces her fingers along the edge of your face _…this beautiful human being._  
-  
“Jaehee come on we’re going to be late. Zen’s show starts in 20 minutes. He’ll kill us if we miss the opening!” You shout down the hall way. Jaehee walks quickly down the corridor while putting in her earring. She stops in front of you and composes herself. Once she’s brushed down her dress she looks up and blushes. She looks back down to the floor. “You look beautiful.” 

You playfully knock Jaehee’s shoulder, “ _I_ look beautiful. I’m nothing compared to you.” 

Jaehee shyly looks up. She opens her mouth to speak but can’t find the words. “Come on, we’re going to be late.” You take her hand and move towards the door, but you trip on your dress and fall to the floor bringing Jaehee with you.   
You land on your back with Jaehee on top of you. You burst out into a fit of laughter, “Wow. ‘Cos that couldn’t have went smoother.” You continue laughing and close your eyes resting your head against the floor. 

Jaehee watches you, confused at herself as to why she hasn’t moved yet. You look so full of live, bursting with happiness. Never once in Jaehee’s life did she think she would have a friend like you in her life. She moves your hair to the side and cups your face, “Are you alright?” She sounds concerned but she has a smile plastered across her face. You stop laughing and open your eyes. You look into her eyes and breathe out an answer that is barely audible. Neither of you move. You can feel yourself start to blush, “Jaehee. You gunna move?” You really don’t want her to, but she’s your friend. Period. You let out a defeated sigh when you feel her move. She holds out a hand and pulls you up. 

You straighten yourself and head towards the door. Jaehee follows and thinks about what could have happened. What didn’t happen? What she wanted to happen?   
_…In love with you…_  
-

You’re in the kitchen making coffee when you hear a noise that startles a scream out of you. You cling to the counter trying to calm yourself. “Jaehee, you have to stop doing that.” 

Jaehee giggles and she hugs you from behind muttering sorry into your ear. A shiver runs down your spine and you turn into the hug burying your face in her neck. “Hey are you okay?” You feel her fingers run through your hair and it’s too much. You push her away, “’m good.” You look at the floor and begin to walk to another room. Jaehee reaches out and grabs your hand but you shrug her away. You leave Jaehee alone in the kitchen. You hear her call your name, but you continue walking. 

You can hear footsteps following you. “Jaehee leave me alone.”

“Tell me what’s wrong and I will.” She lays a comforting hand on your shoulder and you resit moving into the touch. 

“What’s wrong is that you won’t leave me alone. I need space. So please…”

“Space from what.” 

You spin around facing her, “I need space from you. Okay. You. So please.”

Confusion and hurt crowd her face, “…me…what have I done…” 

Her voice sounds raw which makes you want to cry. You stare at her not knowing what to say to her because the wrong words will make everything worse. You start to back away keeping your head down.   
“Talk to me. What have I done?” She moves closer and grabs your hand to keep you in place. With her other hand she tilts you face up. “Hey, talk to me.”  
You look into her eyes. You’re so close and for once you let yourself have the moment and you give in to everything you were holding back. Cautiously you close the gap and when Jaehee doesn’t move away, you close your eyes and give in. You consume yourself in the moment. Her lips are soft and feel great against yours. You open your lips and go to deepen the kiss when Jaehee moves back with wide eyes.   
Rejected. Tears pool in your eyes and you run to your room. Jaehee stand there. She traces her lips with her fingers. 

-

You hear a knock at your door. Rolling your eyes you get off your bed and face the inevitable. When you open the door Jaehee is stood, but she doesn’t look angry. Far from it as you can tell. 

“Hey.”  
“hi…” 

You watch as Jaehee takes a step forward, her body is aligned with yours and she places her hand on the base of your back and pulls you close. Her other hand slowly comes up to your face. She traces her fingers along your jaw and lets them settle on your lips. You gasp as her fingers ghost over the shape of your lips and she hooks her thumb under your chin and angles your head up. Her hand moves to cup your face and you can feel yourself blush. Jaehee brings her face close to yours so that you can feel her breath on your lip. Unintentionally you lick your lips and her eyes trace the movement. Jaehee captures your bottom lip between her teeth and gives it a little playful tug. Your body shudders and you take her lips with your own. You let yourself smile into the kiss. 

_One day someone will fall in love with this beautiful human being… I just didn’t know it would be me._


End file.
